


Assassin Theory

by Kokorokirei



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassins & Hitmen, F/F, Fluffy, Guns, Jack Morrison - Freeform, Plot Twist, Porn With Plot, Sex, Snipers, ana amari - Freeform, sex in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: Fareeha Amari is Helix’s greatest hitwoman and:“This was a mission of great importance. It was simple. Even a child could understand the basic instructions. The target was in the Ziegler family. The primary target: Angela Ziegler. She is the daughter of the late Annabel and Walter Ziegler. A family of doctors  that have created a technology that can heal the most extreme diseases, such as cancer. If left in the wrong hands, it can create inhuman monsters instead.Why must the only daughter of such a life changing technology be killed?”





	Assassin Theory

**Author's Note:**

> This is my tenth story! I’m so happy to have my tenth story be this one! I worked five hours on it and I love how it came out. I hope you enjoy this as much as I love writing it! Thank you for everyone that has read my stories, kudo them, comment them, and subscribed to them. It means so much. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.

This was a mission of great importance. It was simple. Even a child could understand the basic instructions. The target was in the Ziegler family. The primary target: Angela Ziegler. She is the daughter of the late Annabel and Walter Ziegler. A family of doctors that have created a technology that can heal the most extreme diseases, such as cancer. If left in the wrong hands, it can create inhuman monsters instead.Why must the only daughter of such a life changing technology be killed?

Fareeha Amari does not question Helix’s intentions. She must perform her job accurately and display unwavering loyalty. If she even shows interest in Helix’s motives, she will be killed without question. It was a mistake that her mother made, leaving her alone for most of her young adult years. She can not displace her trust in Helix. She must stay loyal. If she wants to live, she must not even breath her curiosity. After all, curiosity killed the cat. Or something along the lines of.

Angela Ziegler was throwing a party for the success of the Reiss family’s integration with Overwatch. The Reiss family, by forming a contract with Jack Morrison, will fund Overwatch’s supplies needed for missions. This will ensure Overwatch in a positive light in front of the government. It was political. Not that Fareeha cared.

Here she was on top of the highest roof in downtown San Francisco, looking down at the formal party on the large balcony. It was filled with members of the Reiss family and Overwatch members. They all drank from expensive wine glasses with sixty thousand dollar liquid that Fareeha didn’t usually care for. To her, it was just a bunch of rich white people fooling around with taxpayers money. Her brown eyes were focused on one target: Angela Ziegler.

Now Fareeha was surprised when she found her target. Angela Ziegler looked too young. She was at the cusp of adulthood, breaking out of teenage adolescence. With big blue eyes and shoulder length blonde hair, some of it covered the side of her face- especially at the center. Fareeha admitted that she looks pretty. Yet, Fareeha didn’t really comprehend that this young girl was Angela Ziegler, even if she has seen her photos in her bingo book. Angela has to be hitting her thirties. Maybe her family’s technology that she helped upgrade has something to do with aging formulas to make one look younger. Then again, this was a mission. Not a blind date.

Angela was sitting by herself at a table in the corner. There was tall men in business suits chatting with her. She looked a bit uncomfortable but manage to force a smile out. She wore a simple white, shoulderless, dress that accentuated her curves. Her blonde hair was down and she wore a heart necklace. Fareeha didn’t usual pay so much attention with detail but she had time. She was instructed to kill Angela when the girl was next to Jack Morrison. This will give Overwatch some bad blood. Why did Helix want to make Overwatch look bad? Again, this is not Fareeha’s concern. All she did know is that this was for the American government. Overwatch has been ‘loose’ in a few areas and they needed to be put in their place. The Egyptian woman did not question the issue further.

Fareeha rested the sniper rifle on her thigh, her other leg steadying her body. Standing upright, her back perfectly straight, Fareeha lets out a silent yawn. The cold wind hits her hard but she tries to ignore it. She didn’t care for cold climates but she can’t complain while she was on missions. Her trained eyes are still focused on Angela, making sure she doesn’t disappear from her sight. The girl stood up, leaving the chatting men. Fareeha immediately raised her weapon to her eye, following the girl’s movements.

This might be it. Jack Morrison was to prepare a speech. This would be perfect. Fareeha watch Angela go to the aging ex-military agent and gained his attention. He nods his head and proceeds to go to the patriarch of the Reiss family, Rod Reiss. The two men smile at each other and the Reiss leader pats Jack on the back.

“Thoth to Horus, prepare to detonate .” A voice rang in Fareeha’s ear. “I repeat: Thoth to Horus, prepare to detonate.”

Fareeha reach up to the speaker in her ear, pressing a small button. “Affirmative. Rocket Queen at the ready.”

“Rocket Queen, click when Eve takes the apple.”

“Affirmative.” Fareeha responds. The speaker goes silent. This was prime time. The Egyptian woman’s blood flowed through her veins, sparking her adrenaline. She watch Jack stand up to the podium with Angela by his side. She looked like his daughter next to him. The blonde girl barely towered over the podium. He raises a glass and a fork, tapping the fork on the glass to make a loud ringing to gain everyone’s attention. The party members quickly go to silence, their eyes focusing on Jack.

“I hope you all have had plenty to eat.” Jack says with a big smile, earning a couple of chuckles from his audience.

“You can always feed us some more! I know your paycheck is bigger than mine.” A voice called out, making everyone laugh. Jack just waves a hand to the jokester with a goofy grin on his aged face.

“Alright Reinhardt, you might need to cut back on the drinks. I gotta pay the bills now.” Jack jokes at the large man. The man, named Reinhardt, laughs with his boisterous voice. “Now everyone, I would like to take this moment to make a speech.”

There was a round of applause and approval from the audience. This was a major event for Overwatch and the Reiss family and both sides are excited for the new partnership.

“The first person I must thank is my right handed partner, Angela Ziegler.” Jack starts, nodding to the blonde girl. She smiles as the crowd gives her a round of applause. “She is the woman that made this night possible. Overwatch is fortunate to work with such an intelligent woman that have fought against the unbearable odds. Ziegler is the woman that help us connect with the Reiss family and we are honored with their generous display of support.”

Jack recognizes Rod Reiss as he stands up, earning more applause from the crowd. The ex-military agent motions Rod to stand next to Angela. In response, Rod puts an arm around the blonde girl, almost too affectionately. Rod speaks up to say, “The honor is mine. I want my money to support a group that will fight for human rights, to serve justice for those that cannot protect themselves, and to battle against tyrants, usurpers, and bullies. I am honored to be working with Overwatch, from the bottom of my heart.”

The crowd cheers at Rod’s words, loud and clear. Fareeha scoffs a bit, watching Rod spit out nonsense. She assumed that the Reiss family needed an heir. It was actually a huge topic currently. Rod never married and so it is known that he is heirless. Although there is no supporting evidence, the Egyptian woman also assumed that Angela was going to marry into the family. Perhaps this party was to cover up the marriage as to not draw on more unwanted attention from watchful eyes. Well, Fareeha didn’t really care. She focused on her mission.

“Rocket Queen, Eve in sight?” The voice from the speaker says.

“Rocket Queen has Eve on her radar.”

“Put out the fire when it’s too hot.”

Brown eyes watch Angela stare out to the crowd, neither of happiness or sadness but maybe a little bit of anger. Her young face was either painted with a soft smile or a nonchalant resting frown. If Fareeha wasn’t an agent, she might have pitied Angela. She didn’t seem too happy at her spot. Well, since Fareeha is an agent, she must put Ziegler out of her misery. Her sniper lined up the shot, ready to pull the trigger.  
  
Angela’s head was in the middle of her cross lines, a perfect one shot kill. The Egyptian woman waited a bit more. She wanted to wait for the perfect moment to splatter Overwatch’s reputation. Her focus on Angela made her miss part of Jack’s speech and she reorient her ears to catch his words.

“Overwatch will symbolize as a shining beacon of hope for humanity. This is just the first step to achieving world peace. Everyone in this room is part of this step. We are all making a change. Our children will look up to us as heroes.They will see that changes can happen when we make that first step. I, whole heartily, thank each and everyone of you for making this happen.”

“Pluck the apple.” The voice in Fareeha’s ear said and she was about to pull her trigger. Yes, just about.

Her fingers made the movement. The movement that she has performed for years. It was like walking. A second nature. A part of her body. Fareeha was about to pull the trigger but she then felt a cold blunt object at the back of her head. After a second, Fareeha concluded that there was a pistol behind her head. Her fingers stop right when the bullet could have been blown out of the rifle. If the bullet escape her rifle, Fareeha could be dead before the bullet even hit Angela. She knew that and that’s why she didn’t go through with the trigger.

“Helix Agent: Fareeha Amari. Daughter of Ana Amari.” A stern, yet gentle, voice called out. Fareeha’s eyes narrowed at the mention of her mother’s name. The voice was feminine with the slight tone of a Swiss accent. When Fareeha analyze the accent and figured out where it originated from, everything made sense to her. She didn’t even need to turn around. She knew. The real Angela Ziegler was standing right behind her.

“Rocket Queen! Where’s the shot!?” The voice cried out in Fareeha’s ears. The Egyptian woman felt long fingers at her ears, pulling the speaker out and throwing it at the ground. She heard the sound of a heel crushing the tiny technology, ending all communications.

If Fareeha didn’t have a weapon behind her, she would’ve started applauding the Swiss woman. She might have let out a chuckle or two. Instead she remained still as her life was in the hands of Angela Ziegler. The Egyptian woman says, “Can I just say that I am impressed that you managed to fool Helix. No, fool the entire world.”

Angela Ziegler gave out a chuckle. It wasn’t a mock. It can be taken as a response to a flirty compliment. She responds, “I am impressed that you came to my party well dress despite not being invited, Pharah.”

It was true. Fareeha wore a tuxedo that fit her muscular frame. She may be overdress for an assassination attempt but she did need to sneak into the building that she stood on, posing as a guest. It was risky but no one else suspected her. Well, expect one woman. Fareeha’s head tilted a bit when Angela mentioned her moniker: Pharah. Only those who engage with battle with her would know that name and it doesn’t take long for Fareeha to say, “You do not need to be so formal, Mercy.”

Mercy of Overwatch. She, like Fareeha, wore a helmet with a tinted yellow bullet proof glass in front of her face, along with her usual outfit. Fareeha has only seen the voluptuous lips seen at the edge of her mask whenever Mercy teased her with sweet words. Yes, they flirted a bit on the battlefield in the past but it didn’t go beyond that. They are enemies on the field. This isn’t Romeo and Juliet. It was light fun but nothing more. Fareeha wouldn’t hesitate to put a bullet in Mercy’s head if that was her mission. She was sure that Mercy would do the same if she was ordered.

Angela, on the other hand, says, “You’re right. Especially since you are sent here to kill me.”

“Well it looks like you saved me from killing the wrong girl.”

“I wouldn’t want you to get punished.”

Fareeha couldn’t help but give out a chuckle. The pistol was still behind her head, reminding her that Angela could just end her life right there. “How kind of you but it wouldn’t be on my account, it would be on Helix’s.”

Angela gave a soft hum as her response. “I guess that’s true, but I think you figured everything out. If Helix knew that you figured it out, they might punish you for holding back.”

“Would you like to hear my theory then?”

“I’m a doctor, Fa-ree-ha. I love hearing about theories.”

“Then would you allow me the honor to gaze upon your face when I tell you? I would like to die while I look at a beautiful woman.”

“You don’t know what I look like yet. How do you know if I’m beautiful?”

“Anyone who shamelessly flirts with me on the battlefield with lips as stunning as to put Aphrodite to shame must be beautiful.”

“Look who’s the flirt now.”

“I try when I’m interested.”

Angela lets out a soft laugh and it sounded like music to Fareeha’s ears. She hears Angela take a step back, allowing room for the Egyptian, the cold edge of the pistol leaving her head. Slowly, as Angela is still her enemy and can kill her in a split second, Fareeha stands up straight, not bothering to bring her rifle with her. Letting it lay on the floor, Fareeha turns around with her hands at the side of her head, in the air. Brown eyes gaze at the ground, not looking directly at Angela. She can see that the woman wore black high heels and the broken speaker lay next to her feet. Fareeha wanted to gaze upon Angela’s face all at once so she was patient, refusing to look up until she was fully facing the other woman. When she finally looked at Angela, her heart skip a beat.

Whoever that girl was at the party, her former target, she did not match up to the real Angela Ziegler’s beauty. This woman is older and mature, unlike the fake Angela. Yet she shared some traits with fake Angela, confirming parts of Fareeha’s theory. Angela had blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, luscious bangs hung on the right side of her face. There was shorter bangs on the other side of her face. With perfectly sculpted eyebrows, bright blue eyes, and light glowing skin, Angela could be an older version of fake Angela. She wore a white collared shirt, a black tight pencil skirt that went down to her knees, along with the black heals. Fareeha assumed that Angela was playing as Overwatch’s secretary. It would fit the outfit more. Angela had a soft smirk on her light pink lips, the same lips that would tease Fareeha on the battlefield.

While Fareeha may be in awe, Angela was just as impressed. This woman, of creamy dark skin, strong facial features that would classify her as handsome, and she had a tattoo under her right eye, a variation of a Horus symbol. With dark brown hair that trail along her shoulders with braided gold plaits at the side of her head, Fareeha was more beautifully handsome than Angela imagined. The tuxedo seems to bring out more charms from the Egyptian woman. It should be a crime, in Angela’s opinion, to be this alluring. Both women were silent, admiring each other, almost forgetting that they are enemies.

“Now I know you are definitely the real Angela Ziegler in the flesh.” Fareeha speaks out with a whistle, her hands still raised.

“And now I know you are the real Fareeha Amari in the flesh, as well.” Angela responds with raised eyebrow. “Would you mind telling me your theory? I’m dying to know.”

The pistol was still aimed at Fareeha, not wavering in the slightest. The Egyptian woman could hear clapping behind her. Jack must have ended his speech. “Well, where do I begin? Angela Ziegler, the daughter of Annabel and Walter Ziegler, creators of a technology that could save lives by destroying the most terminal diseases and conditions. You disappeared shortly after your parent’s death, almost twelve years ago?”

“Fifteen, if you want to be more specific.” Angela says with a smile. The tension wasn’t serious. It was more relax. As relaxed as being held up at gunpoint.

“Okay, fifteen years. Around the same time that Overwatch begun. You had to be at least thirteen years old.”

“Another point for you.”

“I try,” Fareeha chuckles. “So, you reappeared at least nine years ago?”

“Correct.”

“You have to be at least twenty at that point.”

“I guess math isn’t your strong point.”

“I didn’t do well with my math classes. Anyways, you reappear but that girl becomes the new face of Angela Ziegler. Wait.”

Angela tilts her head a bit. “Confused?”

“No, give me a second.” Fareeha says as her theory needed a bit of adjusting. “Ah that’s right. You didn’t show your face for a long time when you re-entered society. You really did everything to make sure your real face wasn’t revealed. You wore your Mercy mask as well. Man, I’m surprised I didn’t make the connection then. It wasn’t until three years ago, that girl,” Fareeha points to the fake Angela at the party. “Became your new face.”

“Another point for you.”

“So that girl was posing as Angela Ziegler, pretending to take your place. Must be convenient to have a body double to die for you if anyone took your life.” Fareeha explains. This time, though, Angela frowned. It was a sad frown, her eyes flickered a bit. “Oh, there’s more to the story, isn’t there?”

“Yes.”

“Then here’s the next part of my theory. You have something with Rod Reiss? Huh?Romance? An affair?”

“Is that all to your theory?” Angela says, a bit of mocking in her tone.

“Yes. I haven’t really figured it out that far.” Fareeha shrugs. “It doesn’t help that I have a gun in front of me. It adds to the pressure.”

To Fareeha’s surprise, Angela lowers her weapon, tucking it back behind her. Usually Fareeha would have grabbed her rifle and started shooting but she didn’t. It was odd. It was unlike Fareeha. Angela had a sad look on her face. It was a look of regret. Her blues eyes continue to gaze into brown eyes, a serious look on Angela’s face. She says, “That girl that was posing as me is my half sister.”

“Half sister?” Fareeha chokes out. “I was going to guess that she was just a sister, or in an extreme case: your kid, not half, or quarter, or whatever.”

“She’s Rod Reiss’ daughter. Her mother is Annabel Ziegler.”

“Your mother had an affair?”

“While my parents did create life altering technology, their marriage wasn’t always as amazing as their work.” Angela explains, a quiver of sadness in her tone. “So yes, my mother had an affair with Rod Reiss and gave birth to a baby girl. Her name is Historia Reiss. At one point of her life, she went by Krista Lenz.”

“That explains why Rod was so willing to work with Overwatch. It would protect his only blood heir and cover his affair.”

Angela nodded but tears started to form at the edge of her eyes. “I’m so happy that I stopped you in time.”

“Why would you put your half sister in your place?” Fareeha asks. “She really could have died for no reason.”

“You think I did this to my sister?” Angela cries out in anger. “I didn’t want this for her! It was Rod’s fucking idea. Just because she is his daughter doesn’t mean that he actually cares for her. Since he technically now has two daughters, he can spare one of them.”

“Well, I don’t think that’s how it works. Your mom would have to marry Rod in order for him to be your stepdad but she’s...dead.”

“That doesn’t matter to Rod. He will make it make sense in his fucked up brain. As far as I know, he is convinced that I am a second daughter for him. He’s willing to sacrifice his own flesh in blood for more money and power. Something that Jack is too blind to realize.”

Fareeha knew this was personal now. This wasn’t just political anymore, this is family. This is why Fareeha shouldn’t be questioning her missions. She just needed to shoot and leave. Now she was in too deep. Way too deep. Her opinions are getting in the way. She says, “Why are you telling me this? I’m your enemy. I can report this to Helix, once I escape, and end Overwatch and Rod Reiss.”

“Because a secret for a secret.” Angela responds, walking closer to Fareeha with an extra sway of her hips. It was subtle but definitely noticed by the Egyptian woman. “Your mother is alive and I can take you to her.”

Fareeha’s eyes widen in shock and she growls. “Don’t fucking lie to me about my mother. My mother died with honors and is buried with national heroes.”

“Or is she?” Angela says, throwing a recorder at Fareeha. The taller woman caught it and looked at the recorder. There was a green button and she pressed it.

“The date: February 3rd, 2018.” It was Ana Amari’s voice. Fareeha could recognize the gentle accent in her mother’s tone. It sounded like she aged quite a bit. “If you are hearing this, then you now know that I am alive. Fareeha, habibi, if you find Duat in the Chaos, you will find me. I shall be awaiting for your arrival.”

Fareeha replayed the message. Over and over, she played the message. Each time it became more convincing for her. Each time made Fareeha dwell in confusion and anger, yet a little bit of happiness. She growls, “This is today! My mother recorded this today!?”

“Yes.” Angela says. Fareeha stomps to her and shakes her a bit.

“You better release her right now!” Fareeha growls.

“She isn’t held hostage. Relax, she sent us the recording this morning.”

“And I am suppose to believe you?” Fareeha snarks.

“You may believe us or not. You can report what you have discovered to Helix. But you’re wrong about one thing. It will not end Overwatch. It will end Rod Reiss. He will be exposed and he will be shamed for the rest of his life. Then it will expose Helix for trying to stir bad blood on Overwatch.”

“What?”

“If you tell Helix the truth, Helix will be forced to expose their reasoning on why they almost killed Reiss’ true daughter and it will be on their hands. Do you get it? Helix will be the one with the bad blood.” Angela explains. She reaches up to hover her lips at the Egyptian’s ear. “Isn’t that why they tell you to not ask questions on missions? Now you know too much. And then they will know too much.”

“How did you know that?”

“Your mother told me. She did use to work for Helix, right?” Angela says.

“So what will become of me?”

“You are more than free to do what you want.” Angela responds. “If you are interested in joining Overwatch, we can make it happen. Make it like you disappeared. And you are free to explore the hidden secrets and bad blood with our world, Helix, the government, and even Overwatch. You can also meet your mother again.”

Fareeha thought for a bit. This was a lot to take in. This was the opposite of how her usual missions went. “Assuming you are telling the truth and that recording of my mother is real?”

“I can prove how truthful I can be, if you want.” Angela responds with a wink, making Fareeha blush. “Do you accept?”

Angela held out her hand. Fareeha knew that if she took it, her life with turn upside down. Her world will be split with lies, betrayal, and even death. Then again, that was her life normal. She took the hand. “Fine, I accept.”

__________

“That’s definitely not how you and mommy met!” Adilos cried out in the phone. Ana Amari chuckles at her grandson’s sudden outbursts. She watched him fumble the sheets off of his bed. “Come on, mama! Tell me the truth!”

“I told you the truth my little habibti.” Fareeha laughs through the phone. “That is how your mother and I met.”

“No way!” Adilos pouts. Ana couldn’t help but pat his short messy black hair. He looks up at his grandmother with blue eyes and laughs. “I bet grandma will tell me the truth.”

“She will tell you the same thing, my little jackal.”

“Then I’ll ask Auntie Historia and Auntie Ymir!”

“They’ll tell you the same thing.”

Adilos pouted, not convinced that his mom told him the truth. He, instead, yawned out loud. He couldn’t fight his sleepiness. This earned a different voice from the phone. “Oh, did your mama keep you up past your bedtime?”

“Mommy,” Adilos says with a hint of fear in his voice. “She wouldn’t tell me the truth about how you and mama met.”

“Hey, don’t put the blame on me.” Fareeha jokes.

“And why don’t you believe your mama?” Angela asks her son.

“Because mama isn’t cool.”

“Hey!” Fareeha cried out. Angela was laughing though, along with Ana.

“You’re right. Your mama is definitely not cool.” Angela says. “Now, we need to let you sleep. So goodnight my schatz. Go to sleep.”

“Okie mommy, good night.” Adilos responds, rubbing his sleepy eyes. “Good night, mama.”

“Good night, habibti. We will see you as soon as possible. Give the phone to grandma.” Fareeha says. “Bye”

Ana grabbed the phone as she tucked Adilos to bed. Once he was settle, she left his room to let him sleep. She raises the phone to her ear and says, “He needs his mothers right now. He really misses you girls.”

“I know, mom. This mission is taking longer than we thought.” Fareeha replies. “We should be able to finish it by tomorrow and be back by tomorrow night.”

“Perfect.” Ana says. “I’ll let you two go. Stay safe you two.”

“Bye, Ana.” Angela calls out.

“Bye mom.” Fareeha says, hanging up the phone.

Now, currently Angela and Fareeha were inside the most dingy and dusty hotel room ever. It wasn’t even an operating hotel that they stayed at. It was abandoned. Yet, due to the mission, they needed this spot to stay undercover and stay close to the target. Luckily, they didn’t need to perform the mission until morning.

“We should get him a nice present when we come back.” Angela says to her wife, laying on the mattress. Fareeha nods, agreeing with Angela.

“We spoil him too much.”

“We are barely there with him. We have to make it up to him every time.”

“It’s hard with this lifestyle that we have.”

“I know, baby. We need to consider an early retirement. Instead of being in the field, we should be working in HQ and stay close to home.”

“Okay, after this mission we will look into it.” Fareeha says, wrapping Angela in her arms as she joined the blonde woman in the mattress.

“We’re going to actually do something.” Angela warned. “Not let ourselves get convince to do another mission.”

“Okay, habibti.” Fareeha says, crushing her lips onto Angela. She smiles into the kiss, giving a soft moan.

“I love what your kisses do to me.” Angela sighs.

“I love what you do to me.” Fareeha whispers, landing her lips again. Angela sighs into the kiss, wrapping her arms around her lover’s neck.

Fareeha ran her hands up into Angela’s turtleneck, cupping both of her breast. Angela moans at the contact, cold hands on her breast. She arches her back to allow more contact. Fareeha groans as Angela runs her hands along her muscular back, tracing every scar that decorated the flesh. Bronze hands grip the edge of Angela’s turtleneck and pulls it off of her. Exposing perky round breast, tipped with pink nipples, along with a toned stomach, Angela sighs at being exposed. Fareeha immedietly grabs the ends of Angela’s pants down in one swoop. Angela says, “So impatient.”

“We haven’t done it in so long. With all the traveling and mission stuff, it’s rare to get a break.” Fareeha responds, tugging her shirt off. Angela fiddles with the zipper of Fareeha’s jeans and tugs them down as well. It is Fareeha who finished the job. The Egyptian woman crawls over Angela, resting her body on top of her.

“Your hands are cold but your body is hot.” Angela sighs, spreading her legs to accommodate her lover. Fareeha starts to suck at Angela’s neck, making soft pink marks on her white skin. “Baby, not too deep. I have to wear a dress for the mission.”

“Hmm.” Fareeha responds. She lowers her head down and latches onto a pink nipple. Angela groans at the contact.

Fareeha’s teeth gently nibble on the sensitive nub, using her tongue to twirl it in circles. She uses her other hand to twist the other nipple as well, making sure to give both the same attention. Angela groans at the pleasure she is receiving. She could feel her sex growing wetter and wetter. She runs her hands through Fareeha’s hair, holding on to the strands like it is her lifeline.

Long fingers trails down Angela’s stomach, along her thighs, and back up to her hips. Fareeha teases Angela’s skin, avoiding contact at the place where Angela wanted it most. She bucks her hips, trying to grab Fareeha’s attention. The Egyptian woman gives a harsh bite on Angela’s nipple as punishment. She whines in protest.

Fareeha lets go of the pink nipple and her tongue starts to gently lick at Angela’s skin, trailing down her body. Angela groans at the contact, enjoying feeling the tongue lick at her inner thighs. Fareeha gives a gentle bite at the tender thighs. So close to Angela’s sex. So close to taste it.

A finger gently rubs the hard clit in between Angela’s legs, making her jump. Her bucks thrust upward, wanting more of the contact. Fareeha begins to roll the clit with her thumb, making Angela moan. She could feel herself grow wetter as Fareeha continued the contact. A wet tongue finally dove into Angela’s sex, tasting the sweet nectar. Angela groans out loud, her hand clutching Fareeha’s hair.

The tongue delve deep into the entrance before sliding out. It would glide in between the folds and back into the hot sex. Fareeha would continue to rub the clit, making Angela squirm. The Egyptian woman lets go of Angela’s clit before latching her tongue in replacement. She sucked at the sensitive nub, eliciting more moans from Angela. The blonde woman bucked her hips, enjoying Fareeha’s mouth on her. Her body felt hot, like it was on fire.

Then two fingers thrusted inside Angela’s sex, stretching her. Angela was use to rough sex and her body clung onto the invading fingers. Fareeha moves up to kiss Angela, letting her taste herself. During the passionate kiss, Fareeha began to quickly set her pace, thrusting deep into the sex, making Angela’s inner walls flutter. Angela’s moans were swallowed into Fareeha’s kiss as the Egyptian woman was ramming into the tight cunt.

The sounds that filled the dingy hotel room was the sound of sloppy wet noises and muffled moans from the Swiss woman. Angela tighten around Fareha’s fingers, awaiting her orgasm. Fareeha could feel Angela holding on to her, making it a bit harder for her to thrust inside. Yet she was relentless, keeping a hard and fast pace. Angela quivers as her sex began to let go, releasing her orgasm. Her body shook as Fareeha continued to kiss her, swallowing screams and gasps. She slipped in a third finger to drive Angela crazy.

This set Angela over the edge, her body convulses a bit for a second orgasm to rip through her. Her body was already sensitive from the first orgasm. Angela groans as her walls fluttered wildly, keeping Fareeha deep inside her. The walls felt soft and wet to Fareeha and she groans at the contact.

Angela felt amazingly tight. She loves how Angela clung onto her fingers. With slight resistance, Fareeha took her fingers out of the sopping cunt, earning a couple of squirts from Angela. The Swiss woman sighs, purring into the mattress. She hold out her arms to say, “Close. Please.”

Fareeha complies after she wipes Angela’s essence off of her fingers, groaning into the warm embrace. Angela rewards her with kisses all over her face as a way of saying ‘thank you’. “Angela.” Fareeha whispers.

“Fa-ree-ha.” Angela responds. “I’m so happy that you were sent to kill my sister.”

“That’s not something that is said everyday between couples.” Fareeha chuckles.

“We are not everyday couples.” Angela smiles. “Mrs. Amari.”

“Agreed. Mrs. Amari.” Fareeha smiles back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> TO CONFIRM: Yes that is the same Krista Lenz/ Historia Reiss from Attack on Titan. (Along with Rod Reiss and Ymir-who didn’t really make an appearance...sorry Ymir).
> 
> I have a headcannon that Krista and Angela could be sisters and it never left my mind...at all. I really love the concept and I’ll force it down your throats. In the nicest way possible. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Check out “Raindrops”, “The Fight for Duat”, and my other stories for more pharmercy and maybe some som.va too.


End file.
